Governor of Poker Texas Tycoon
In january 2012, Governor of Poker took their game to the next level by going social. They initially started under the name Governor of Poker Social, but due some technical difficulties with that version they made some major changes and in may 2013 Governor of Poker Texas Tycoon was born. The ingame-layout looks very similar, but a lot of new features are introduced. You can only play if you have a Facebook-account. Meet Governor of Poker Texas Tycoon. Governor of Poker: Texas Tycoon As most tycoon games, GOPTT has an overview that allows you to look over the entire village. This is, however, different than the overview you see in GOP2, where you can travel from town to town. In GOPTT there is only one town; El Paso. This town is slightly bigger than any town in GOP2 but when clicking on a house, you will recognise the familiair interior of a table with either 6 or 9 chairs and probably trash on the floor. The interior mostly reflects certain aspects of the exterior, which have a lot more (eccentric) variations than in GOP2. Experience Points As said, one can only enter the game when having a Facebook-account, but also typical online-features such as XP and levelling are introduced. You can level up during the game, starting from 0 till you reach 60 and even higher. You'll start with level 0 on a stone table outside the city, but when you reach level 1, you'll have access to the first building. Every building has a lock on it with a number, corresponding with the level you'll have to reach in order to unlock it. The building that requires the highest level to enter, is the Governor's Mansion (L60). Of course the blinds get higher in every new house you unlock. But even after unlocking the Governor's Mansion, one can still proceed playing and even get a higher level. XP can be gained every time you participate in a round, depending on how well you play or bluff. Even folding on important moments or losing after calling on the river can give you some XP. Chips As in every poker game, chips are a key part of GOPTT. Your amount of money is the same as the amount of chips. You'll receive a daily gift variying from 100 chips to 8000 (later in the game, when you have reached L50 or higher). When you run out of chips, you can always buy new chips with real money. However, when you win a lot of chips/money, you can't cash these. You can also get (additional) chips by participating in events, completing achievements, completing inquiries or clicking on advertisements from Youda. Gold A new item in the game is gold. You need gold for rebuying yourself back in the game, completing quests, buying certain hats, pins, buttons, XP-multipliers or VIP-passes. It is a more precious item than chips, because you only get 10 pieces of gold once a week and you can only get more by completing achievements or participating in events. In very rare occassions you can get some gold by clicking on Youda-advertisements in Facebook. But as with chips, you can also buy gold with real money. Achievements Also new are achievements, another typical online game-aspect. There are two types of achievements: The Spades, Aces, Diamonds and Hearts-achievements on a building itself (4 on every building) and a bonus-quest that requires the previous quests to be completed. This bonus-quest can also be completed with gold. The 4 other achievements, that come with every building, cannot. Completing these achievements will not only get you a bigger self-esteem, but also additional XP, gold and/or chips. Outfits As in GOP2, some buildings require dresscodes, involving not only coloured hats, but also certain pins or buttons. If you don't comply to a certain dresscode, you will not have access to certain events and you'll be unable to complete some achievements. Buying hats isn't very different from GOP2, but buying pins and buttons is. Hats, pins and buttons can be bought in the shop. Other features You can also buy VIP-cards in the shop, that give you access to all the buildings for a certain time. Of course you'll also still need enough money to be able to enter a certain building. Furthermore, you can buy XP-multipliers to double your XP for a while, or buy fancy card decks or other accesoires such as outfits, cigars or straws. How to beat the bots in GOPTT? Click here!